


Close To A Dream

by helloimtrash, ZaiBan2989



Series: Co-Written KaiShin/KIDCon [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Christmas Crack, Co-Written, Crack, Cute, Cute Ending, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Say We Didn't Warn You, Fever Dreams, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Hallucinations, Humor, It is a bit Fluffy now, It's definitely fluffy now, KidCon - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, One Shot, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Some Humor, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underage Kissing, We are both crazy, WhatsApp Writing, kaishin - Freeform, maybe not, that ending though, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloimtrash/pseuds/helloimtrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaiBan2989/pseuds/ZaiBan2989
Summary: When Conan is no longer sure if meeting Kaito in a school closet is a dream or a reality.When the little detective wakes up in his bedroom with a Phantom Thief trying to sneak in and return his watch.When Kaitou KID confesses his feelings and makes his little heart beat too fast.When Conan is ready to give KID his answer.





	1. A Closet Full Of Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Minna-san~ :)
> 
> Here's a little gift from me and my great beta! Merry Xmas & Happy New Year to you all!

 

"Tantei-kun, what are you doing here?"

"I was bored."

"So you decided to hide in a school closet?"

"Well, it _is_ yours..."

"And how would you know that exactly?"

"Like I said, I was bored."'

''...''

''What are you _doing_?''

''Can't you see? I'm joining you.''

"Barou! It's too small for both of us to fit!"

''It's fine, just–''

''Oi!"

"See? Plenty of room."

"That was my foot."

"Sorry?"

"You're too close."

"I beg to differ."

"I can _smell_ you."

"Don't you like it?"

"..."

"You smell nice too."

''... You're an idiot. I'd handcuff you if I could reach my back pocket.''

"I can take them for you if you wish so."

''Keep your hands off me, oh my go– why is the door locked?''

" _That's_ your concern right now?"

''Well, yeah. I decided boredom is better than this. Let me out.''

"Now, now, Tantei-kun. No need to lie here."

"Wha–"

"You _like_ having me here."

''That is... That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard.''

''Then why did you come?''

''To _arrest_ you! I saw your heist notice on TV this morning and since I had nothing to do – Ran made me stay home because apparently I have a fever, even though I'm _fine_ – I decided to track you down, which, no offense, was so easy it was embarrassing.''

"Is that so?"

"Yes, so if you would just let me arrest you and we can stop this nonsense."

"Ah, Tantei-kun, that just wouldn't do."

"Seriously, KID...''

"Kaito."

"Eh?"

"You did find me. And I am not _KID_ right now."

''... Yeah. Like your name's Kaito. Right. I totally believe that. Not very creative, KID.''

"..."

"You're... _not_ joking."

"I'm not."

"Kaito? Seriously?"

"Blame my parents."

''Wow, ok. Er-... any surname?"

''No.''

“Huh. Ok, then. I'm... Shinichi. Hi.''

"Hi. I thought you were arresting me though?"

''Huh? Oh. Right. I am... Where are my handcuffs?''

"No longer in your back pocket, that one's for sure."

"I swear to God, _KID_ –"

"Kaito, I said."

"R-right. Give them back... _Kaito_."

"Aren't those for KID?"

"They are...?"

"Well, then you can't arrest _me_."

''What do you mean?''

''I'm Kaito.''

''But you're KID too!''

''Well, yes, but not right _now_. Do you see a cape and monocle? Am I stealing something? Is Nakamori-keibu currently yelling?... You know what, scratch that, he probably is. Point is, I'm not KID.''

''You just... said you were.''

''No I didn't.''

''Stop confusing me!''

"That's what happens when you chase a Phantom Thief out of boredom."

"There, you just said it! You're KID."

"And you're running a fever too. Tsk."

"I- shut up already!"

"How do you know this is not a hallucination?"

"... What? I-I can smell you?"

"Can you really, Tantei-kun?"

"..." 

"Do I feel _real_ to you?"

''You're... you're real. You _are_. If you weren't, I wouldn't be able to do _this_. Hold your hands. Smell your cologne. Feel... the cold. Why are your hands cold?''

"I'm sorry, Tantei-kun."

"What are you–" 

"Stay safe, ok?"

"KID?"

 

With a small whimper, the little detective rises from his futon, legs tangled in the sheets, heart racing in his chest, beads of sweat dripping of his forehead.

It takes him only a few seconds to realize where he is as he scans his surroundings. Kogoro's bedroom, bathed in the afternoon sunlight filtering through the curtains of the balcony. _Alone_. 

“KID?” he whispers again, unconsciously.

Only silence answers him, and loneliness had never been this _crushing_. He relaxes, shoulders sagging and falling back down on his pillow, arm on his eyes. 

 _It was just a dream, after all,_ he thinks, and maybe the thought leaves a bitter taste in his throat, or was it the illness?

Either case, he can’t feel KID anymore. He can’t feel his little chest pressed against his body or his cold, cold hands restraining his wrists in that tight, dark closet, where the entire world seemed to be only Kaito– _KID_ , he reminds himself harshly. Kaito wasn’t real. Just an illusion. A product of his delirious imagination. A  _dream_. 

What a stupid name.

A laugh shakes him. Weak, shaky, bitter laugh, immediately strangled in his throat when he feels something.

A familiar prick on the back of his neck, a shadow in the corner of his eyes. He jerks up, sweeps the room with his gaze. No one’s there.

Heart still pounding, he slowly lies back down. He’s an idiot. God. He needs to _chill_.

 

.

 

.

 

Balanced on the railing of the balcony, pressed against the wall just beside the glass door, Kuroba Kaito, still in his school uniform, lets out a heavy sigh of relief. A small laugh escapes his lips as he stares at the twilight sky, heart beating furiously in his chest.

 _Phew!_ He looks down to the tranquilliser watch he’s clutching in his right hand. He needs to find a way to put it back on Tantei-kun’s wrist without the detective noticing, then he was good to go.

Still though, he thinks, eyes wide.

That was _close_.

 

 

THE END?

 


	2. Bending Reality

 

''What the _fu-_...''

''Tantei-kun, hello! I'm sorry, did I wake you up?''

"What are you _doing_ here, KID?''

"Checking up on my favourite detective?"

"Are you asking me?"

''No?''

''I can't believe you. You know this is breaking and entering, right?''

"I'm a thief, Tantei-kun. Or did you forget already?''

''... right. Wasn't there a heist tonight?''

"There was. I was rather sad you missed it."

"Sorry...''

"What to do hey, you had a fever.''

''...''

''Tantei-kun?''

''... _How_ do you know _that_?''

''How do I know what?''

''That I had a fever.''

''Oh, well. It's simple...''

''What's that in your hand?''

''I was just-''

''Is that my _watch_?''

''No?''

''It really is. What are you doing with _my_ watch?''

''Wanted to make a replica?''

''Are you gonna keep answering me with questions?''

''Maybe?''

'' _KID_...''

''... This is _all_ a dream. Go back to sleep if you want to wake up.''

''As if I'd believe you.''

'' _Please_ , Tantei-kun. Just go back to sleep.''

''Why?''

''Just. Have a little faith in me. Would you do that, at least?''

''... Fine. I'll lie down. But you stay right here.''

''I'm not going anywhere, cross my heart.''

''...''

''Tantei-kun?''

''...''

''Are you sleeping? Good. Thank you.''

''...''

''Eh? Oh, you're awake! Sorry. I really thought you were asleep. Let go of my cape, please? I’ll stay.''

''I had a thought.''

''Congratulations.''

''My watch. You didn't take it. You put it _back_. Why?''

''Why indeed.''

'' _KID_...''

''Fine. You caught me.''

''I did?''

''Yes.''

''... So?''

''So what?''

''Why was it with you in the first place?''

''I don't have to answer that.''

''It's _my_ watch and you're in _my_ room, disturbing _my_ sleep. The least you can do is answer this one question.''

''I tried not to wake you up, you know.''

''Answer. Now.''

''Tantei-kun. I'm a thief. I _steal_ things.''

''Big jewels. Not a _child's watch_.''

''You're not going to let this go, are you?''

''No.''

''Then deduce it.''

''Excuse me?''

''You're a detective, aren't you? What do you think I'm doing with your watch? Come on, impress me.''

''...''

''...Tantei-kun?''

''You were trying to put it back.''

''Yes. You’ve already established that.''

''Shut up, KID.''

''I will if you let go of my cape.''

''Not a chance.''

''Tantei-kun...''

''You used it, didn’t you?''

''...''

' _'Didn’t_ you?''

''You told me to shut up.''

''Oh my go- just answer!''

''I told you to deduce it.''

''Fine. Gimme.''

''Here~''

''It's empty. So you _did_ use it. What for? The heist? No. No, you hardly need my watch. You have your sleeping gas and stuff.''

''Excuse you, but those are very complicated _stuff_ and-''

''So you used it for something else. And you had it before the heist too.''

''What makes you think that?''

''The time. It stopped.''

''What? I _broke_ your watch?''

''Don't try to change the subject.''

''I wasn’t tryin-''

''It stopped at 5:28pm. Meaning you had it with you ever since.''

"..."

"You know, something weird happened at that time."

"Yes?''

"I had a dream."

"You did?''

"Yeah. And you were in it."

"My, my, Tantei-kun. You're dreaming of me? How _cute_.''

''Shut up, idiot.''

''But it is!''

''Was it though?''

''What do you mean?''

''Was it really just a dream?''

''How would I know that, Tantei-kun?''

''Because you were with me.''

''I don't know what you're talking about, Tantei-''

"You were with me, KID. Or should I say _Kaito_?''

''Now _who_ is Kaito?''

''Don't play dumb with me, I know you’re-hmph!''

''...''

''...''

''Sorry, I totally interrupted you. You were saying?''

''Did you just fucking _kiss_ me?!''

''I don't know, Tantei-kun. Maybe it's just another dream of yours?''

''Stop it! Just... stop it. Please.''

''Stop what?''

''Stop playing with me. I'm not some game you use to entertain yourself.''

"Tantei-kun... I would _never_ play with you.''

"Then what the _fuck_ are you doing?''

"Kissing my favourite detective? Acting on an urge I've had for a long time? Making you lose your train of thoughts?''

''I-... you're an idiot. Making me lose my train of thoughts? Who do you take me for, _Kaito_?''

''Really now. _That's_ what you pick up on?''

''Yes, everything else is unimportant.''

''Tantei-kun, you wound me. I _confessed_ and you brushed it off like it was _nothing_.''

''Oh please.''

"Is there a time when you actually take me seriously?''

''When you're on a heist.''

''Then consider this a heist.''

''How so? What're you stealing?''

''... You really want an answer to this one?''

''Tell me.''

 

Another kiss. _That's_ the answer Conan gets from the magician thief sitting on the side of his futon.

He is about to pull away but stops unconsciously upon meeting the indigo eyes staring at him. Slightly darkened, but shimmering with something he's having trouble recognizing. _Not mischief or amusement. Is that... ?_

He doesn't want to put a name on it. Not right now. Not when KID's warm and soft lips are pressing so gently on his. Not when he’s so close to losing his senses. He needs to back away before it’s too late. Then again, _maybe it already is_ , he thinks idly, remembering how _lonely_ he felt when he woke up without KID by his side.

He _knows_ now, that all of this is not a hallucination, that he didn’t imagine everything, that _Kaito_ wasn’t a dream.

No longer afraid that the Phantom Thief would disappear into thin air again, he slowly closes his eyes, letting go of the white cape he was holding so tightly in his small hands, clutching the sheets under him instead − _and when had he laid back down?_ − in an attempt to stop himself from touching KID, cupping his cheeks, grabbing his neck, letting him _in-_

''Stop,'' he mumbles against the magician’s lips, and he tries to push him back, away from him, ''Stop, stop, _stop_.''

KID recoils, releasing his lips with a ‘pop’. The magician thief doesn't stand up, instead hovering above him. His elbows are resting on the pillow on each side of his face, and in the dark like they are, Conan can't see his eyes, only his grin, arrogant and cocky and so damn _smug_.

Conan wants to kick him in the shin. He doesn’t, though. He only lays there and stares at KID, a bit light-headed because all he can see is _Kaito_ ; the gleeful spark in his indigo eyes behind the monocle, hands whose coldness he could feel through the soft fabric of the white gloves, dark ebony hair sticking out like a bird’s nest−

He’s not wearing his top hat.

It must’ve fell sometime during their make-out session, Conan reasons, before he remembers that even when _skydiving_ it doesn’t fall, and thus KID must’ve taken it off willingly.

He has no idea what to do with that information, so when Kaito opens his mouth and offers him an out, he takes it and stops thinking.

''Does that answer your question?”

The thief’s voice comes out rough, breathless, barely a whisper, and it carries a playful tone. Conan wants to kick him again.

''No,'' he lies.

''Are you really going to make me say it out loud?''

Conan had always been a bit of a control-freak and that’s why he hates _this_. He hates this with every fiber of his being. He can accept the fact that he can’t control KID, the elusive thief has always been indocile, but dammit why is he incapable of controlling _himself_? He tried but nope. He’s flustered and a blushing mess and his heart? Racing away.

And this is unacceptable.

KID’s a thief. KID’s a bloody _thief_.

''Get out,'' he murmurs so softly KID doesn’t hear him. Or ignores him, Conan has no idea.

Either way, the magician puts a hand on the left side of his tiny chest. ''This,'' he says, before pausing, thoughtful. Conan, with mortification, tries to not think about the fact that KID can _feel_ how fast his heartbeat is, ''is something I do not intend to return.''

His hand goes down, down, down, and Conan blushes in embarrassment when he feels a finger slipping on the elastic of his pajama pants. ''So think carefully, yeah?'' KID finishes. ''I’ll be waiting for your answer.''

Then he vanishes. Just like that.

Conan blinks. He thinks for a second that KID’s still there, still straddling him, but when he reaches over, his hand only meets empty space and air. The Phantom Thief is no longer there, and there isn’t any signs that he ever was. Even his hat’s gone, Conan notices when he sweeps the room with his gaze.

It’s surreal. He has this impression, and it doesn’t leave him, that all this happened a long time ago or maybe never and he just _dreamt_ it all, but that can’t be, can it? Surely there has to be something, he thinks almost desperately. A sign, a trace, some _evidence−_

His eyes land on the rose on his pillow.

He sighs in relief, shoulders sagging, and moves to grab it. It was laying on a card. He turns on the light of his watch, which he found next to the items.

The first thing he notices is the colour of the rose−a deep, crimson red. He doesn’t stop to think about it and moves on to the card. It's a heist note. A simple riddle − time, place, target − written in complex syntax and fancy calligraphy. Typical KID.

When he flips the card over, though, he stops short.

_Sorry I couldn’t help but take a peek! Nice Yaiba boxers~_

He isn’t even offended because it’s just so _different_. Tone, language, handwriting, even the content which isn’t consistent with the gentleman status. Everything in that one sentence evokes someone else. Conan remembers the teenager in the school closet. Kaito with no surname.

_Do I feel real to you?_

His eyes lands on the red rose again, and he finds himself admitting that _yes_ ,

KID was a thief. And a damn good one at that.

 

The End or... ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Minna-san~
> 
> Turns out both [helloimtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloimtrash) & myself couldn't help but write a second chapter to this little story. _This is what KaiShin does to us._
> 
> Anyways, like the first one, we decided to keep the weird writing style, which is to start as a dialogue and end it with a nice narration _(I am still not over that kissing scene, omg...)_
> 
> We hope you enjoyed reading it! :)
> 
> See you next illusion~
> 
> PS: we actually don't like the chapter title very much but got no inspiration for it. Please provide us with some ideas? _Please._


	3. My Dream Is Your Reality

 

"So _this_ is what you do after heists?"

"Tan-... Tantei-kun?"

"Sorry, I'm late."

"What...are you doing _here_? How did you-?"

"I followed you. Er-- with my skateboard. After you flew away. Who would've known the famous Kaitou KID hides here of all places after his heists. No wonder no one ever finds you."

"That's... I mean, I-"

"Are you that surprised to see me?"

"... It’s just-... I-... um-..."

"Wow. The day I shut up Kaitou KID has finally arrived."

"..."

"And how come it was so easy to follow you? You should really cover your tracks more, honestly. You didn't even change before coming here. You literally just took off your vest and all the KID stuff. Wow. You're stupid. I thought-"

"You didn't come."

"What?"

"My heist. You didn't come."

"I did. I came, but you were already flying away when I showed up. I’m here now, aren’t I?"

" _Why_ though?"

"You didn’t think I'd just let you get away with what you did last time, did you."

"Not really, no. But I never expected you to be this motivated either."

"Why not?"

"You asked me to _stop_ , remember?"

"That was because..."

" _Stop, stop, ah! stop._ "

"Don't imitate my voice!"

" _Get… out._ "

"Piss off, KID."

"Oh c'mon Tantei-kun, I'm just teasing."

"You do that too much."

"That so?"

'' _Yes_ , considering the position you're in. I did just walk in on you singing Kimi no Koe like some high school girl who just got dumped.''

"Hey! I thought I did, okay?"

''You thought you did what?''

''Get dumped, Meitantei. Pay attention.''

''Oh. Um-I would've told you, you know. I don't play around when it comes to...''

''Who said anything about you?"

"W-What?''

''I didn't say I thought I got dumped by _you_ , did I?''

‘’... Fine. Carry on singing cheesy romance songs while crying your eyes out like a toddler. I’m leaving.''

''Hey, hold- _Hold_. _On_. I'm just kidding.''

"..."

"I'm sorry?"

"..."

"Come on, Tantei-kun. It's a defense mechanism."

"Let go of my arm and I might consider staying."

"I'll let go when you say you're staying for sure."

“Fine, I’m staying. You happy?”

“Overjoyed.”

“You can let go of me now, you know?”

“I don't really want to.”

“Wha-? What are you _doing_! Let me go already!”

“Shh. It's ok, Tantei-kun. Lemme just hold you for a bit, yeah?”

''... You're so _weird_ , you know that?''

"But you like it."

''How are you so confident all of a sudden? You were depressed not even five minutes ago.''

"That's the effect you have on me."

''... Barou. Put me down already.''

"Why? Aren't you comfy in my arms?"

''Put. Me. Dow--ah! Not on your _lap_!''

"Well. You didn't specify."

''I'm not a child, KID.''

"Trust me, Meitantei. I'm well _aware_."

"Pfft."

"Although I am questioning it now."

"Hey! Take that back."

"How are you feeling, by the way?"

"Eh? Never been better."

"Anyone told you how terrible you are at lying? I can _feel_ your fever right now. And you’re wearing shorts, are you insane? How did Mouri-chan let you go out like this?"

"She didn’t. I snuck out.”

"Why did you even bother, when you’re still stick?”

"I needed to give you my answer, KID."

“..."

"You asked for it, right? My answer?"

"Yes. _Yes_ , I did."

 

Conan is staring up at him, all blue doe eyes and red cheeks. The little detective is no longer trying to wiggle out of Kaito's arms, and Kaito is no longer restraining him anyway: his hands are resting on the detective's waist, only supporting him. He can sense the sudden discomfort seeping out of the small, warm body pressed against him. Clearly, Kaito is not the only one feeling awkward with the situation.

He's staring back anyway, deep indigo eyes fixed on his detective with what he _knows_ , what he _calculated_ to be burning curiosity. He hopes his poker face doesn't give off the turmoil he's going through. Although they are close enough for Conan to hear - _feel_ \- his crazy heartbeat.

Silence is surrounding them as they’re exchanging careful looks, Kaito unusually still, so far from his pompous KID persona, simply observing Conan.

The latter isn't discouraged by the lack of emotion displayed on the teen’s face apparently, because he sits up to reach his face, knees against Kaito's thighs, slowly pushing himself up, up, up, until their noses are almost touching. An inaudible sigh escapes his parted lips as he closes the distance between them, his hot forehead grazing his. Kaito is about to comment on it, but he’s cut short by the soft touch of warm, rounded lips on his. The sensation disappears as soon as it came, and he stares with wide eyes at Conan’s flushed face.

''From now on, no more teasing around or witty elusive answers. If we want this to work out, you'll have to crush your defense mechanism down. Understand?''

Conan’s tone is soft but commanding. And Kaito absentmindedly nods as he’s slowly processing everything that just happened.

"If we want this to work out?" he repeats, surprise evident in his voice. “You mean-”

“Are you really going to make me say it out loud?” Conan says with a smug smile despite his red cheeks, and Kaito laughs upon recognizing his own words. It’s a shaky laugh, more shocked than amused, one he is unable to keep behind his poker face as he’s feeling it gradually slip away, and he should really be more concerned about that but strangely, right now, he can’t bring himself to care.

“Hey, what happened to no teasing around?” he whines, dropping his head slightly forward, enough for his lips to caress the boy’s neck. He’s so close to losing his poker face now, but it doesn’t matter. Not anymore. His little detective is sitting quietly on his lap, in his arms, barely bothered by it, and the only thing Kaito wants is for this moment to last forever.

Meitantei smirks at him and it’s amused and taunting and smug. Kaito ignores the feeling that explodes within him at the sight of tantei-kun’s lips stretched in a full KID grin.

“I can do it,” the detective says. “You can’t.”

“Oh? Since when do you make the rules?”

“Since I can do this.”

His fingers curl around KID’s orange tie and Kaito lets himself be pulled forward. He closes his eyes before their lips meet, and the kiss lasts two seconds–a simple smack, yet it leaves Kaito hungry for more.

Tantei-kun is red, and he buries his face in Kaito’s shirt. Kaito contemplates teasing him, before deciding better. Tantei-kun can do it, he can’t. _Not yet_. He simply gives in with a sigh, places his chin on the detective’s head and enjoys the feeling of Conan’s hair against his lips, soft locks that smell of mint.

For a moment, they stay still. In their bubble. The faint music of the other rooms smothered by the walls only reinforces that impression.

Then, Kaito clears his throat.

“Do you remember the first time we met?”

“Mmh?”

“I asked what you were doing here and you said: _fireworks_!”

Conan doesn’t answer, so Kaito continues.

“That night, I thought: _ok, dude, no way you were outsmarted by a six-year old_. So I went home, opened my laptop and did my research. It wasn’t… hard to connect the dots. Edogawa Conan, Kudou Shinichi. You don’t need to be a genius. I watched a lot of old interviews–like, _a lot_. And at first I thought you were arrogant and insufferable and a spoiled brat, and I wasn’t really surprised because that’s how detectives are, right? Sorry if that offends you but I mean, look at Hakuba.”

He frowns at the thought of the half-british detective. He really doesn’t want to think of that bastard now of all times, so he moves on. He doesn’t actually want to, because he has no idea where his rambling is going, what his point is, but he can’t back out now, he’s too deep into this. So he continues, ignoring the swing-beat pounding in his chest as he stares at the TV screen displaying the lyrics of his secretly favourite song.

“But then, I got to meet you and know you and it turned out, you’re the complete opposite of the idea I had of you. You’re–” _Great. Brilliant. Amazing_. “–dense,” he finishes lamely. “You’re so dense. Ironic considering your profession, right? Like, you may be sharp but you always fail to notice the little things, the most important things. Like the feelings of that little scientist girl. Or the fact that I’m... the fact that I’m utterly, hopelessly, desperately in love with–”

Kaito drops his head.

Cheek resting against his chest, fists tightly clenched around the magician’s blue shirt, Conan is sound asleep.

“Oh?”

Kaito’s micro-smile grows and splits his face in half, and he can’t control it. The massive dread and stress before the heist and the desperation he felt during upon noticing Tantei-kun’s absence? Gone and forgotten. He’s happy. He thinks he’ll never be sad again. How could he? Meitantei said yes.

With a sigh, he pulls Conan’s hood up and stands, an arm cradling the little detective on his hip. His face is right _there_ , so it’s only normal for Kaito to plant a quick kiss on his cheek before leaving the karaoke bar.

It’s past midnight, he’s carrying the detective back to the Mouri Agency through a deserted street only illuminated by the flickering yellow lights of streetlamps, the wind is cold against his cheeks except for the spot Conan’s locks are tickling, and Kaito can’t get rid of the impression that he’s dreaming.

The warm, regular breath against his neck and the feeling of little fists clenching his shirt doesn’t help. Somehow, he wishes tomorrow never comes.

Then again, meeting a flushed and embarrassed detective in broad daylight is another one of his dreams he cannot wait to turn into reality.

 

_See you next illusion~_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Zai giving the mic' to helloimtrash* 
> 
> Heya, it's helloimtrash this time. so here's chapter 3, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we did writing it. Thanks for all the kudos and feedbacks on the previous chappies. 
> 
> It's always great to write with the incredible(-y drama queen) Zai, so stay tuned for a possible fourth chapter-- that'd depend on our mood, schedule, the phase of the moon, how well we've slept, if i finish watching voltron, if the KID&Luna Memoria heist episodes don't disappoint me, etc etc. 
> 
> Anyway, drop a Shinichi. xxx
> 
>  
> 
> *Zai's head poking out*  
> Hi Minna-san~  
> Hope you enjoyed the read. This time it's a Kai's POV ;) Now I'm leaving before my other half starts killing me for even writing here!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am momentarily back to grace you with this little jewel _(yes, I am totally boasting here)_ , which is very close to my heart because it is the first of many _(soon to come, I hope)_ stories I'd be writing with the amazing [helloimtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloimtrash/pseuds/helloimtrash) :D
> 
> This was co-written because we were discussing the lack of KaiShin fics and we sort of got carried away with the dialogues on WhatsApp...
> 
> Leave a Kudou on your way out _(Kaito's held hostage by helloimtrash here) ;)_


End file.
